tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pamiętniki Stefana
Pamiętniki Stefana to pamiętniki, w których Stefan notował swoje spostrzeżenia oraz ważne rzeczy, chcąc uchronić je przed odejściem w niepamięć. Prowadził je od zawsze, posiadał ich bardzo wiele. Przechowywał je w swej szafce. Wiekszość wpisów Stefana dotyczy jego życia - bycia Rozpruwaczem, wychodzenia z dołków oraz wpadania w nie. W odcinku For Whom the Bell Tolls wampir spalił swoje pamiętniki, ponieważ stracił pamięć i chciał rozpocząć swoje życie od nowa, nie musząc przypominać sobie o swej przeszłości. Wpisy 4 października 1864 *''"Jeszcze jako człowiek sądziłem, że to śmierć naszej matki ukształtowała Damona i mnie. W pierwszych dniach po jej odejściu nazywałem się półsierotą i zamykałem w pokoju. Czułem,jakby moje życie się skończyło, chociaż miałem zaledwie dziesięć lat. Ojciec uważał,że żałoba jest oznaką słabości i nie przystoi mężczyznom, więc to Damon mnie pocieszał. Jeździł ze mną konno, pozwalał mi dołączać do zabaw starszych chłopców i sprał braci Giffinów, którzy wyśmiewali się ze mnie,gdy w czasie meczy w bejsbol popłakałem się z żalu za matką. Damon zawsze był tym silnym, moim obrońcą. A jednak pomyliłem się – ukształtowała mnie dopiero własna śmierć. Teraz role się odwróciły. To ja jestem silny i ja próbuję być obrońcą Damona. Ale ja zawsze byłem wdzięczny bratu, on natomiast pogardził mną i obwinił o to, kim się stał. Zmusiłem go, żeby wypił krew Alice, barmanki z miejscowej tawerny, i dzięki, temu dokonała się jego transformacja. Ale czy przez to stałem się zbrodniarzem? Nie sądzę, zwłaszcza, że tym sposobem uratowałem Damonowi życie. Na koniec dostrzegam w Damonie to, co widział w nim ojciec: nadmierną dumę, zbyt silną wolę i skłonność do podejmowania pochopnych decyzji. Trudno mu też przyznać się do błędów. I jak uświadomiłem sobie dzisiejszego wieczoru, stojąc tuż poza granicą światła latarni z martwą pielęgniarką u stóp: jestem sam. Jestem sierotą. Tak samo przedstawiła się Katherine, gdy przybyła do Mystic Falls i zamieszkała u nas w domku gościnnym. A więc tak to robią wampiry. Wykorzystują ludzką wrażliwość, pozyskując zaufanie, a potem, gdy już zapanują nad uczuciami, atakują. W takim razie ja też tak będę postępował. Nie wiem, co mnie czeka ani kim będzie moja najbliższa ofiara, ale jestem pewien jak niczego innego na świecie, że sam muszę się o siebie zatroszczyć. Damon postanowił iść swoją drogą, więc ja pójdę swoją. (...)"'' (Pamiętnik Stefano: Żądza krwi) 1912 *''"Damon się pogubił. Podczas gdy ja poukładałem moje życie, on wciąż marnuje swoje. Jego rozgoryczenie pochłania go. Jest w nim tylko czerń i żółć."'' 12 marca 1922 *''"Nie pamiętam dni. Budzę się cały w cudzej krwi, w miejscach, których nie poznaję, z kobietami, których nie pamiętam".'' *''"Znów czuję, że żyję. Nie ma tu żadnych zasad. Nic więcej nie ma już znaczenia. Chicago jest miejscem tętniącym życiem, przepełnionym ludźmi, którzy, jak sobie wyobrażam, tylko spotykają się, piją, jak również się bawią.'"' *''Jest tu kobieta, która mnie intryguje. Ma... włosy i jest... zagrożeniem." Kwiecień 1922 ' *"Wczoraj odszukała mnie Lexi. Ściągnęła mnie z torów. Uważa, że potrafi sprawić, bym znowu czuł."'' 'Czerwiec 1924 ' *''"Lexi doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa. Coraz więcej zwierzęcej krwi. Cóż za beznadzieja.".'' '1935 ' *''"Pragnienia dają o sobie znać, ale jest mi już łatwiej. Lexi ma nowy cel. Doprowadzić mnie do śmiechu".'' '''2009 *''"Przez ponad wiek żyłem w ukryciu, chowając się w cieniu, samotny na świecie. Aż do teraz. Jestem wampirem. A oto moja historia... Nie powinienem był wracać do domu. Znam ryzyko. Ale nie mam wyboru. Muszę ją poznać."'' *''"Dzisiaj straciłem kontrolę. Wszystko, co chowałem głęboko, wydostało się na powierzchnię. Po prostu nie potrafię się jej oprzeć."'' *''"Miałem plan. Chciałem zmienić to, kim jestem, zacząć życie jako ktoś nowy, ktoś bez przeszłości. Ktoś żywy..."'' *''"rzeczy cię ścigają. Nie możesz od nich uciec na tyle, na ile byś chciał."'' *''"Obudziłem się. Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu czuję się całkowicie i niezaprzeczalnie rozbudzony. Witam dzień, ponieważ wiem, że znowu ją zobaczę."'' *''"Gdzieś w moim bracie musiał pozostać strzępek człowieczeństwa. Trzymam się nadziei, ale jak mam zmusić go, by to przyznał? Jak mam ją chronić?"'' *''"Myślałem, że jest nadzieja. Że gdzieś głęboko jakaś część Damona była wciąż ludzka. Miłość. Ale myliłem się. W Damonie nie pozostało nic ludzkiego. Ani dobro. Ani życzliwość. Ani miłość. Pozostał jedynie potwór, który musi być powstrzymany."'' *''"Prawdziwe zwierzę jest wciąż na wolności. Czeka na mnie i prowokuje mnie, bym odparował cios, żeby go postrzymać. Ale jak mam walczyć z potworem, samemu się nim nie stając?"'' *''"Zrobiłem to, co musiałem zrobić, by chronić Elenę. By chronić wszystkich. Tak, Damonie, nagłówek głosi, że niosąca śmierć bestia została złapana. W Mystic Falls wszystko jest w porządku."'' 2011 *''"Rozpamiętywanie przynosi mi nienawiść do siebie samego. Lepiej się od tego odciąć. Zakopać to."'' *''"Ona Elena od czasu swej przemiany zmienia się w zastraszającym tempie i czasami ledwo ją rozpoznaję. Ale teraz, po raz pierwszy od dawna, jest nadzieja. Gdzieś na świecie istnieje lekarstwo na wampiryzm. Jeśli go zdobędę, Elena znowu będzie człowiekiem. Mogę oddać jej życie, straciła. Więc to właśnie muszę zrobić. Nieważne, o co poprosi mnie Klaus, nieważne, jakich kłamstw będę musiał użyć lub jakich tajemnic nie będzie mi wolno zdradzić. Zrobię to, nieważne jaka będzie za to cena."'' Stefan 1x1 pamiętnik.jpg|Stefan pisze w swoim pamiętniku 1x01 portret kath.jpg|Portret Katherine Stefan pamietnikk.jpg|Stefan pisze w pamiętniku 1x03 Strona z pam.jpg|Strona z pamiętnika Stefana 3x03 stefan orzeglada pama.jpg|Stefan przegląda pamiętnik 3x16 Strona z pamietnika 316.jpg|Strona z pamiętnika 3x16 Strzp.jpg|Strona z pamiętnika 3x16 Strzzp.jpg|Strona z pamiętnika 3x16 Theres a cure.jpg|Stefan pisze w pamiętniku 4x05 Stefan piszeee.jpg|Stefan pisze w pamiętniku 4x05 Pamietniki plona.jpg|Płonące pamiętniki Stefana 5x04 Ciekawostki *W jednym ze swoich pamiętników Stefan przechowywał zdjęcie Katherine. Kategoria:Pamiętniki i dzienniki Kategoria:Obiekty